<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Durandal Teen-Angst Academy by Shadowfishy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912805">Durandal Teen-Angst Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfishy/pseuds/Shadowfishy'>Shadowfishy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfishy/pseuds/Shadowfishy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series focusing on the lives of various League champions at Durandal God-Weapon Academy. A good mix of drama, romance and action with heavy focus on Jayce/Ezreal/Katarina/Lux.  An experiment into teen drama-esque writing. All champions that appear should be imagined in an Academy/Battle Academia setting, regardless of whether or not they have a canon skin in those lines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Durandal Teen-Angst Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Mom, Dad!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I don’t actually know if you’re reading or even receiving these letters, but you did tell me to stay in touch. I know you guys don’t like technology that much so I figured using a trusty pen and paper to tell you how I’ve been would be the best way to go about it! But, it’s awfully hard finding someone in Durandal that’s willing to deliver these by hand. Everything’s the way of the future here, as you can expect. It’s kinda daunting sometimes, but I gotta say, I’m getting used to it. Makes life here real easy, you know? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The academy’s suited up with the best and latest technology the world has to offer, and most of it’s locally invented too! You know they have an automated food service here? No need to wait in line and order. The cafeteria’s totally set up so you can just pick your food and it gets delivered to your seat in a minute, tasting like perfection! And the classes are great too! Lots of tech at play, virtual combat tests and everything. And if you injure yourself, you can be healed within a day, regardless of how serious the injury is! Not that… I would know anything about being injured.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Anyway! I know you’re gonna ask if I’ve been making friends. And I’m proud to say, yeah! I’ve got a few. There’s this scary girl a year ahead of me that seems to hang around with me. She’s super talented, hyper mobile and kinda intimidating, but she seems to like me, so I guess I should feel lucky or something right? Then there’s Mr. Perfect himself. The most popular and handsome guy in the entire academy! Jayce’s taken a liking to me too, but really, the guy’s got no reason to even notice a newbie like me. He’s so cool, smart and he’s got the best grades out of everybody. I dunno how he does it, but just knowing he considers me a friend is pretty awesome! I really wanna be just like him someday. Finally, there’s… Lux. She’s, yknow, just… A girl I met. Same class as me. We’re friends. Yup!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>So, that’s how my experience is so far. There’s a lot more I just wish I could tell you about, but I’ve gotta go meet up with Jayce and Lux at the campus library in a bit! I’ll try writing to you again next week, promise! Thanks again for letting me come to Durandal God-Weapon Academy. This is an experience I’ll never forget.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>										With love,<br/>											Ezreal</i>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>There’s something comforting about being together with people that care about you. The act of spending time for the sake of being around those you share a reciprocal bond of respect and love should always be cherished. To take something as simple as a friendly interaction for granted, though commonplace, would be foolish. It’s hard to find genuine love and respect, with no fear of being betrayed, or having a knife, sometimes quite literally, jammed into your backside. If you can find people with whom you can trust a hundred percent, then they’re worth being loyal to ‘til the day you die.</p>
<p>At least, that’s my philosophy. In a world where people care most about numbers and reputations, it’s very challenging to develop genuine bonds with people. From a young age, I’ve been told I needed to be a top student, to develop a sense of duty to each individual, to protect them and be willing to fight for anyone should evil plunge the world in darkness and disarray. I was told to remain sharp, remain vigilant, remain… Handsome? As if any of these qualities were important to maintaining healthy friendships. While it certainly helped me become the top student of Durandal God-Weapon Academy, I felt as though I was missing something in my life.</p>
<p>I’m supposed to have it all. Good looks, heightened intelligence, a life full of successes, with a guaranteed career as Durandal’s eventual mayor and one of the greatest politicians in the world… I do well for myself, but that’s all I really have. Myself. Rarely do I ever have time to slack off, to play some video games or go to the gym, or whatever people at this academy do in their spare time when they’re not playfully hazing each other on school grounds. So, it should come as no surprise to anybody when I clear my schedule with the intention of relaxing at the campus library with two first year students. Ezreal and Lux were promising newcomers to the academy. All eyes were on them, rumors making their way around campus that they’d become prodigies in their own respective clubs. While Ezreal was a bit of a clown, making very common mistakes while attempting to be as cool as possible, he had untapped potential. His skills would develop in his three years here. Lux on the other hand was mostly serious, a positive attitude and outlook on schoolwork and elevating her magic to new heights. They were good company, and both seemed to look up to me.</p>
<p>I still remember the first time I asked Ezreal to hang out. He stared at me with this dumbfounded expression as if he couldn’t believe what he’d heard. Of course, the idiot doesn’t stop walking and finds himself nose-diving into a trash can. The dude’s legs were kicking wildly, and man was it a funny sight! Still, he’d suffered enough embarrassment, so I pulled him out with one arm real quick. His face was red, but I’m not sure if he was embarrassed about the trash can thing or the fact that I’d seen him humiliate himself and rescued him so easily.</p>
<p>I never say anything to him, but though I don’t give him a reaction, it’s not like I’m blind. I know very well that Ezreal seems to look up to me and he thinks of me in the same way most other students here do. Though instead of ‘Pompous, Egotistic Mr. Perfect’, he thinks of me as ‘Slightly Egotistic Role Model’, which is a lot more flattering. Lux seems to share similar sentiments, but it’s harder to read her sometimes. She’s always smiling or concentrated, and though that unwavering positivity is remarkable, it’s kinda intimidating in a weird way. What’ll set her off? I’m not sure if I ever want to be there when that happens.</p>
<p>I’m the first one to arrive at the library. I’ve been here many times before, though it’s almost never to actually check out any materials. Most of the resources here have digital counterparts, so the library is almost never full, but I’ve found it’s a good place to stay hidden in case a guy needs some quiet time to collect his thoughts. There’s a few people here today, mostly wide-eyed first years lost like deer caught in headlights. It must be daunting to visit one of the biggest libraries in the world. There’s about thirty floors of resources ranging from books, to ancient scrolls to films and pictures. The shelves on floor eighteen are particularly daunting, with one campus rumor claiming that a second year died from starvation trying to navigate the maze of bookshelves there. Tough luck.</p>
<p>I lean back against a wall, tucking my hands into my pants pockets. A third year sorcery club girl has her eyes on me in the way most girls look at me. I’m just really not all that interested in that sort of attention, but I don’t try to halt it. If people want to flirt with me, that’s their right to do so, but I don’t have to respond back in the same way. It does wonders on a man’s confidence levels, but they all get a simple thank you, a sheepish laugh and a pass on any offers of ‘dates’ or whatever they suggest. Sometimes it gets really embarrassing, and I’d rather cut the interaction as short as possible without hurting their feelings.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for Lux to nudge me with her shoulder. She’s a lot shorter than I am, and the nudge startles me, but I make sure to give her a warm smile. How long had she been standing next to me? Nevertheless, I’m appreciative she came on time. Ezreal on the other hand, was taking his sweet time. The dude was always late to most classes, sometimes running in with breakfast dangling from his teeth. </p>
<p>“Yo…” I greet her in a neutral voice.</p>
<p>“You seem distracted, Jayce. Something troubling you?”</p>
<p>“Nah. Just the usual.”</p>
<p>She doesn’t verbally respond, but gives a slight nod of her head. I know she understands what I mean just by her expression. Lux has experienced my ‘embarrassment’ towards extreme flattery on a number of occasions. I’m actually surprised she never treated me in that way, but I guess that’s why she’s pretty much my only close female friend.</p>
<p>I’m about to ask her how she’s doing when a messy haired blonde trips his way into the building. I extend an arm to catch him before he hits the ground, his nose a couple inches away from colliding with the hardwood floor.</p>
<p>“Dammit!” He whines, then straightens himself out. There’s a brief apologetic look from the blonde before he dusts himself off. “Thanks, Jayce.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it. Used to savin’ your butt by now.”</p>
<p>“You really don’t hafta say it like that! I can take care of myself just fine!”</p>
<p>“Sure bud.”</p>
<p>Lux giggles, and I can’t help but bust out a smile of my own. Her amusement and laughter were known to be infectious. Whatever positive magic that girl has is extremely potent. </p>
<p>Grumbling, Ezreal points towards a nearby table, and the three of us sit at it. I kick my legs up onto the table, which garners a look from Lux.</p>
<p>“What?” I defend myself, shrugging my shoulders a bit. There’s no way I’m putting my feet down. “I practically paid for the table myself.”</p>
<p>“Well… True…” She’s hesitant, remembering that the funding from my inventions practically paid for this entire library’s construction. The only thing I didn’t do was collect the resource materials that were on loan here. That was the faculty’s job.</p>
<p>“Let the guy relax, Lux.” To my surprise it’s Ezreal that defends me. “I bet he’s got, like, six more meetings today alone, right big guy?”</p>
<p>“Eight.” I reply. I know exactly where I’m supposed to be and when, and how long it’ll take me to get to each location. There’s only one day a week where I refuse to have anything scheduled, but otherwise six days a week, my life is practically completely scheduled from anywhere from five in the morning to ten at night. My next meeting was with a professor about installing a new difficulty in the gym’s training regimen program. Some of the upperclassmen were complaining that there was nothing ‘life-threatening’ level yet. </p>
<p>“Oh, Jayce…” Lux sighs, one hand propping up her face. She’s staring directly into my eyes, and I instantly feel bad. “Is this your only break today?”</p>
<p>“Nah.” A lie. “Got another one at eight.” </p>
<p>She looks at me for a few extended seconds, then sighs. “Okay.” I know she doesn’t believe me. Ezreal seems to buy it, but I’m not known for my lying. There are few things I can’t do, and lying is one of them. If I have to criticize someone, I’m often very blunt and some of the things I say have been called ‘rude’ as a result. Fact is, I’m just incapable of lying well, and I don’t like it when I try. </p>
<p>“Hey, Jayce.” I feel a sudden jab to my bicep. </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Heard you set another record in the Nightmare difficulty Target Practice test. I’d say I’m surprised, but it’s you after all. You got any tips for a handsome, yet adorably klutzy first year?”</p>
<p>I let out a laugh. There he goes, saying something stupid yet kinda endearing. If there was one thing Ezreal was good at, it was getting me to feel better emotionally. Where Lux dealt with positivity and making sure I made the right decisions to care for my own physical and mental needs, I knew I could count on Ezreal to brighten the mood and give me a good laugh when I needed it. </p>
<p>“Focus on one target at a time, and don’t worry about the shrinking platform. If the floor goes out underneath ya if you’re standing in place the entire time, then you’ve missed way too many times to pass the practice in the first place. All the targets can be hit from the starting position, but people don’t know that.”</p>
<p>“Cool. Insider information. I like that.” He thumps me on the shoulder with a gloved hand, and I wink at him in response. His cheeks turn pink ever-so-briefly, so briefly that one would have thought they were seeing things. I know better. It’s fun to tease the guy every now and then.</p>
<p>“If you two are done flirting-” </p>
<p>“We’re not flirting! I… At least I wasn’t!” Ezreal’s whining again, cheeks fully red by this point. Lux got him good, I had to admit. I quickly take out my phone and snap a picture of his tomato face.</p>
<p>Lux giggles again. “Send me it.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha.” And I do immediately send it to her. Good ‘blackmail’ for if Ezreal ever decides to get us back one day. We’ll always have Tomato Ezreal as a fond memory. It’s amazing just how easy it is to make him blush. All I have to do is tease him a bit or Lux can flirt with him, and he just lights up like Rudolph’s nose. </p>
<p>“D-Dammit… Not cool, g-guys!” He stammers, pouting and looking away from us.</p>
<p>“C’mon buddy. It’s all good. We’re all friends here right?” I’m trying to be as reassuring as possible. Teasing each other for fun was what close friends did, right? I think. I wouldn’t know exactly, but it seemed like that was the case.</p>
<p>“Yeah! It’s all in good fun, Ez.” </p>
<p>“Aw. Look’t that. Mr. Perfect’s got some friends after all!”</p>
<p>That voice didn’t belong to either Ezreal or Lux?</p>
<p>I turn my gaze behind me, only to find forceful hands slamming into the back of my shoulders. I grunt, though it doesn’t hurt, it’s the unexpected force that shocks me enough to elicit a vocal response.</p>
<p>“And here I thought Giopara was a superficial pretty boy that didn’t care for genuine friendships… Interesting.”</p>
<p>Thin body, tall, white hair drooping over one eye…</p>
<p>“Fuck off, Vlad.” I’m less than cordial in my response. </p>
<p>“Oh, he remembers my name. I should feel honored, My Liege. Thank you for remembering a commoner’s name. Whatever can I do to lick your boot today?” His tone is hostile, verbal venom attempting to poison my mind just enough that I’d provoke him with a physical attack. I’m much more composed than he thinks if he believes that will work.</p>
<p>Ezreal and Lux stare at the figure behind me, and I can only pray that he leaves soon. Vladimir and I haven’t gotten along, and I don’t think we ever will. He seems to believe that I consider myself Campus King and that I don’t truly ever appreciate any interaction I have with fellow students. Though I hate the thought, and as much as I want to club him in the face for even thinking such an insulting thing, there’s a part of me deep in my heart that can’t blame him. The way I act in certain situations, the way I strive for perfection in everything I do in life, though partially groomed to do so, would all lead someone to believe that Vladimir’s thoughts were true. It’s partially my fault for not proving otherwise, and so I don’t attempt to correct him. </p>
<p>“He’s not like that!” Lux responds, fists slamming on the desk in front of her as she stands from her chair in an aggressive manner. Oh boy. Was she about to explode? Would I finally see Mount Luxuvius explode?</p>
<p>“Oh, how blind you first years really are. You’ll all see that the great Jayce Giopara doesn’t give a shit about you. How you’re simply being used to pass the time until his graduation and eventual takeover of the entire city!”</p>
<p>“You’re wrong!” Lux jabs an accusatory finger in Vladimir’s direction, which even has me pulling my head back in shock. Was she always this intimidating? “Jayce is respectable. He works hard, harder than you or I, to balance both academics and politics and his social life. If you or I were in his position, we’d probably be a wreck.”</p>
<p>I’m shocked by her defense. Her words are true, and she seems to understand my busy schedule. What she doesn’t understand is that I’m basically one bad meeting or an embarrassing flub away from being a wreck myself, but I’ll choose not to admit that for the time being. I remain silent, as I don’t think it’s my place to speak yet. I want to defend myself, and to thank her for saying something on my behalf, but I’m conflicted, as what Vladimir is saying is partially understandable. What if I really didn’t have a deep enough connection with these two? What if they both thought similar and I didn’t notice?</p>
<p>“And… If he really is using us to pass the time…” My heart sinks. Lux’s tone shifts, and even Ezreal can hear the sudden doubt in her voice. “Then… So be it. But I’m not going to say I regret spending time with him. I just hope he feels the same. You better watch yourself, Vladimir. Attacking peoples’ friendships and throwing doubt into peoples’ hearts is a despicable way of behaving, and I hope your bitterness comes back to bite you.” She repositions her finger, practically flicking Vladimir on his nose, before storming out of the library. </p>
<p>Noticing the immense tension in the room, Ezreal’s eyes widen. He’s terrible under pressure, and I expect him to say something stupid to lighten the mood. Instead, he simply sighs, and I can tell he’s taking Lux’s storming out as an excuse to leave. He comments that he’ll go make sure that she’s alright and that Lux should ‘wait up for him’, but I don’t expect either to come back for me.</p>
<p>“You’re such a fucking jerk.” I mutter, getting up and turning to face my tormentor. Whatever I did to Vladimir in the past to deserve his hatred, I wish I knew. “It’s one thing to bash me, at least I can handle that. But to speak to my friends that way? You’re a prick.”</p>
<p>Vladimir is undaunted, a hand brushing through pale hair with a carefree demeanor. “As if they’re actually your friends, Jayce. Honestly, do you expect me, or anyone else here to believe that you have genuine friends that you care deeply for?” I can feel my temper rising as his volume rises loud enough for the entire floor of the library to hear him. I want to prove him wrong. He’s winning, and I want to get physical and pummel the crap outta him. But that’s his game, and I’d be playing right into his hand. Vladimir enjoys instigating. I know better than to knock him to the floor. He’d ham it up and try to ruin my reputation, claiming I’d beaten him up or something.</p>
<p>But my restraint is wearing thin, and I simply choose to raise my middle finger at him for a brief second, rushing out the same doors that Lux and Ezreal had parted from. Hopefully they hadn’t gone too far. I have a lot of apologizing to do, if they’re even willing to listen after all the seeds of doubt Vladimir planted into their minds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>